


High Winds

by JLSigman



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme set #: 008 - Airships</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Winds

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted March 23, 2009](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/finalfantasy100/2339.html)

Cid had dreamed of flying machines all his life. Small ones, large ones, ones that could shoot Sin into dust. His sister would gently tease him about it sometimes, but only because the Al Behd had never found any yet in all their digs. It was only a matter of time, he'd snap back, scribbling equations on paper and sketching optimum wingspans in the sands of Home. And if they couldn't find one, he'd build one someday. She made him promise to take her up on it, and he did.

He never forgave himself for not having found or built one when she was killed by Sin. Within a few years of her death his search had become an obsession, leading him to places that had lain untouched for nearly a thousand years. He found many marvels, but nothing that would put him into the sky above the painful world. He often stood alone, looking out across a barren landscape or empty ocean, the wind teasing him with secrets it couldn't be forced to reveal.

The finding of the Fahrenheit should have made him happy. But it was like he'd forgotten how to feel that, somehow. Brother muttered about his slave-driving ways as they tinkered the engines into working again. No one saw Cid stand on the outside deck of the ship the night they got it into the air, the high winds scouring the tears from his cheeks.


End file.
